Howling at the Moon
by The truth never set me free
Summary: The last thing Elena Gilbert expected was one of the oldest vampires of all time planning to sacrifice her to break an ancient cure. Everyone spoke of the evil vampire Klaus, imagine her surprise when Klaus isn't who she expected. FEMALE Niklaus Mikaelson. Rated M just to be safe.


_**Authors Note and Disclaimer**_

 _ **Please Read.**_

 _ **I've been entertained by the idea of a Female Klaus for a while, unfortunately there is a lot of plot to get through before Klaus can fully be in the story and for me to be able to try and fully explore the character, and the changes that may happen. I don't know if anyone else is entertained by this idea, as much as I am, so I would really appreciate people's opinion. Much of this chapter is the same as the show to get a bit of the back story. I personally like to imagine a female Klaus as Amber Heard, if readers wanted a face for the character. I do not own any Plot or Characters from this, I am only playing around with them for my own amusing.**_

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

"Okay, what you have to understand is I only know what I've picked up over the years, and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus I know is real." Rose began tentatively, glancing around the sitting room of the old Salvatore boarding house.

"Who is he?" Elena asked confused.

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend." Damon answered pouring himself another measure of Bourbon.

"From the first generation of vampires" Stefan elaborated, looking gently into Elena's eyes.

"Like Elijah?" She asked, remembering the handsome Vampire with a charming accent, dressed impeccably in a dark suit.

Rose smiled slightly. "No, Elijah's is like the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"He's known to be the oldest." Stefan replied.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asked, not quite believing what she was hearing. It was one thing having your boyfriend and his brother's ex, who looks exactly like you trying to find a new way to hurt you and your friends each week, but this even she was finding hard to believe.

"yes" Rose confirmed, at the same time Stefan said "No".

"What they are saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon intervened, emphasising the word if.

"Which it is" Rose told him.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you" Damon eyed her from his place on the sofa.

"Which I'm not" Rose said in almost a bored tone, leaning back in her seat.

"Then were looking at a solid maybe." He said casually.

"Look, Elijah's dead right? So no one even knows you exist" Stefan tried to reassure her.

"Not that you know of" Rose told him.

"That's not helping" Damon replied in his usual snarky tone.

"Look" Stefan interrupted before Damon and Rose could start bickering. "I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean were taking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. I mean, for all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story".

"Klaus is real and Klaus doesn't give up" Rose said forcefully, trying to make them understand the dangers, they were in. She had nothing against Elena Gilbert, but after 500 years of running, she was tired. "If Klaus wants something, Klaus gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an Idiot"

"Where are you going?" Stefan questioned, as Elena got up to leave.

"School" she sighed, moving towards the front door, she needed answers, from the one person who could give them to her.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you" Stefan moved towards her. She shook her head at him." It's okay, I know where it is" she told him.

 **The tomb**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline questioned, as she and Elena were stood at the entrance of the tomb.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell me how to stop him." Elena replied staring at the large boulder that blocked the entrance of the tomb.

Caroline pushed the boulder to the side revealing the black mouth of the tomb. "Katherine?" Elena called out, trying to keep her voice steady, not giving away her nerves. Katherine could not be trusted to tell the truth, but what choice did she have.

"Hello Elena, come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline" Being locked in a tomb did not improve Katherine's manner it seemed. Her once lustrous brown locks, now matted and her skin had taken on a strange grey hue. Elena nodded towards Caroline, "It's okay, as long as I stay on this side, she can't hurt me."

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asks, smirking at her human doppelgänger once the bubbly blonde had left.

"I brought you some things" Elena told her, passing a pillow and a light through the entrance of the tomb. "You came to bribe me, what is it you want?" Katherine countered, feeling vaguely amused by her dull as dishwater doppelganger.

"I want you to tell me about Klaus"

"Hmm, you have been busy" Katherine teased.

"I also brought you this" Elena said, retrieving the book of the Petrova family history from the depths of her bag. "It says that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true,"

"You think that if you brought me some family keep sake, I'd open up" Katherine scoffed.

"I also brought you this" Elena said slyly, retrieving a plastic water bottle filled with blood and a small plastic cup. "You don't look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10? 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify, I can't even imagine."

Katherine sinks down on to the floor, her back resting against the stone wall, as Elena pours a small amount of blood into the cup, pushing it through the entrance with a stick. Katherine grabs the cup and quickly drain the liquid inside, her skin starting to losing some of its grey tinge, despite not doing much to sate the burning sensation in her throat. "You have the Petrova fire" she muttered hoarsely.

"More blood?" Katherine responded by pushing her cup towards Elena for her to refill it.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I" she starts. "It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria, or was thrown out."

"Thrown out?" Elena asks, as she once more refills the cup.

"My Family, your true ancestors, disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at the time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame" she said dramatically rolling her eyes.

"It was kept a secret?"

Katherine hummed in agreement. "My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to adjust so I quickly became English."

"Is that where you met Klaus? Who was he?" Elena asked. Katherine seemed amused by this question.

"Yes, that's where I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus" she smirked, before growing serious. "I was taken with him at first, until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell".

"So, what did Klaus want?"

"The same thing he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse"

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelganger?"

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body" Katherine said, causing Elena to feel chills up her spine.

Elena pours some more of the blood into the cup and pushes it towards Katherine. "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?"

"It's really tedious but…" she paused to drink the rest of the blood crushing the empty cup in her fist. Looking more and more like her old self before she ended up trapped inside the tomb. "The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell. Once the doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

"So you ran before he killed you?

"Something like that" Katherine muttered.

"You killed yourself!" Elena exclaimed, shocked at the lengths Katherine would go to, to be able to run from Klaus.

"Klaus needed a human doppelganger, as a vampire I wasn't any use to him" she smirked at Elena. Elena couldn't work out why Katherine found this amusing. "But it didn't work. You didn't really escape; you've been running from Klaus ever since" Elena told her.

"I underestimated his thirst for vengeance, but living out of a suitcase is better than having you blood spilled over a silly little rock", Kathrine stated like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.

"Five hundred years on the run, I figured Klaus may be willing to strike a deal." Katherine explained as she flicked through the book of her family history.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find the moonstone?"

"Right again" Katherine said in a sing song voice.

"What else do you need to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"Look who's getting smarter!" Katherine teased.

"It isn't just me or the moonstone is it? Or there would be no reason to break Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse" Elena guessed, slowly piecing together all the information.

"Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice" she replied cryptically.

"So you need a werewolf?"

"Believe it or not there hard to come by"

"What else?" Elena demanded.

"A witch" Katherine answered. "Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine."

"What else?"

"A vampire"

"Caroline?" Elena guessed.

"It could have been anyone I guess, but I liked the poetry of it being Caroline." Katherine told her nonchalantly.

"You were going to just hand us all over, when Klaus came?" Elena yelled angrily.

"Better you die, then I" Katherine told her before walking further into the tomb.

 **Gilbert House**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asks walking down the stairs to find Jenna rummaging through the cupboard. "Perfect timing" Jenna tells her, handing her a box. "Your Mom's files from the historical society. I got roped into helping Mrs Lockwood, and by roping I mean very excited" she jokes, kicking the cupboard door closed revealing a smiling Elijah. He smiles as Elena gasps.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls" Jenna said.

Elijah shakes Elena's hand. "It's a pleasure"

"So, your welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you carry these to your car" Jenna tells him not noticing the fear on her niece's face.

"Or I could get someone to pick it up tomorrow" he smiles pleasantly.

"Also a good plan" she agrees.

Once Elijah had left through the door, Elena bolted up the stairs before hammering on Jeremys bedroom door with her first. A hand shot out a held her wrist in a firm grasp, she gasps in shock a she sees Elijah standing there with his finger pressed against his lips.

"What is it?" Jeremy opened his door to see his sister stood in the hallway.

She pauses for a moment before saying "Jenna wanted your help with some boxes".

"A wise choice" Elijah tells her once Jeremy had disappeared down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Elena asks fearfully.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat"

"Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm" Elijah said.

"Why did you kill those Vampires when they tried to take me?" she asked

"I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared of the originals. Those that fear Klaus are desperate for approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, vampires everywhere will try to take you".

"Isn't that wat your trying to do?" she asked.

"It is not my Intention to break the curse" At Elena's confused look he continued. "Klaus' obsession has turned to paranoia. Klaus has become a recluse, trusting only those in the immediate circle."

"Like you?" she questioned. "Not anymore" He admitted sighing, curiously scanning his eyes around the teenager's bedroom.

"You don't know where he is, do you? So your trying to use me to draw him out" she accused. The vampire's attention snapped back to the doppelganger, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"To do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed."

"I'm prepared to make you a deal. Do nothing, Live your life, stop fighting, and then when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And the what?" she asked.

"Then I kill Klaus"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I am a man of my word Elena. I make a deal; I keep a deal."

 **Mystic Falls High School**

Elena turns in her seat and waves a poster for the decade's dance towards Stefan, he cringes and shakes his head. She rolls her eyes before showing it to Bonnie who nod. Elena threw a triumphant grin in the direction of her boyfriend as Alaric walks in the door. He stood at the front of the class looking at each student, noting the famous Ripper of monetary, his lips twitched in amusement. Good time he thought, before turning his attention to his lovely Petrova doppelganger.

"Hello class, what are we learning about today?" he asks.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week" a girl from the front row said. She's either the overly keen to help kind of girl, or she had a crush on the Safari Sam History teacher, though Klaus couldn't decide which was more tragic.

"Right… The sixties" Alaric repeated turning towards the board, mentally wincing, so not my decade.

"Well I wish there was something good to say about the sixties, but actually… they kind of sucked" He said slowly. "Except for the beetles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh what else? The Cuban missile thing, the… we walked on the moon. There was Watergate"

"Watergate was the seventies, Rick" Elena piped up, before blushing red, "I-I mean Mr Saltzman".

He smiles at her, "Right it all kind of mushes up together up here. The sixties, the seventies. Thank you Elena."

 **Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena quietly moves down the stair way to the cellar of the boarding house, she knew she didn't have much choice, but that didn't mean she wanted to argue with Stefan and Damon about it. She kneels on the cold floor next to Elijah's body, taking in his grey complexion and his ruined suit. She reached over grasped the handle of the cool silver dagger and removed it out from the vampire's chest, and makes herself more comfortable on the floor, not knowing how long it will take for the Original to wake up.

Suddenly the vampire opens his eyes, gasping loudly for breath, before catching sight of her.

"Katerina?" he whispers.

Elena moves towards him as he tries to stand up. "I can't- I can't breathe! What is happening to me?" He pants, struggling to get the words out. "I can't be inside this house".

"You're not invited in" Elena realises.

"Then get me out of here" he tells her forcefully. She helps him through the boarding house and out the front door. Elijah made to enter the house again towards Elena, but found himself unable to enter.

"What Happened?" He asked, only for Elena to put her finger on her lips, signalling for him to be quiet. "I'll tell you, but not here, Can I trust you?" she whispered. "Can I trust you?" he whispered back. Elena hand over the silver dagger.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

Elena looked across to Elijah who was now wearing one of the late Mayor Lockwood's suits.

"I presume the Martin witches are no longer among us." He inquires. Elena shakes her head at him. "No I'm sorry".

"And Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died." He continued.

"Klaus took her. We think she might be dead" Elena informs him.

"I doubt that, not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she has done".

"I don't understand. You say you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine Pay for betraying him".

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus.

"I heard that Klaus was your brother?" Elena said trying to understand. She watches as Elijah laughs to himself.

"Klaus is actually my sister" he said, watching for the doppelgangers reaction. Elena gapes at him.

"Sister!"

"But if she is your sister, why does everyone call her Klaus?" Elena asked confused. Elijah sighed "As much as the feminist in me hates to admit it, a thousand years later and it is still very much a man's world". Elijah caught sight of the dumbfound expression on her face. "I am a bit behind the times but I believe the term you are searching for is O.M.G" he said dryly.

"So there's a whole family of Originals?" she questioned.

"Our farther was a wealthy land owner in a village in eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"So your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was. Our origins as a vampire's is a very long story, Elena. Just know that we are the original family, from us all vampires were created." He told her.

"But Klaus is your sister, and you want her dead?" she asked. Trying to imagine a world where she would ever want her little brother dead.

"I need some air; I'm still feeling a tad dead. Come." He said ignoring her question.

"As you seen, nothing can kill an original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite." Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned"

That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from."

"Yes" Elijah confirms. "The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature must have its weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the sun can't kill an original. Why is Klaus obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?" she asked

"Right. The curse of the sun and the moon" Elijah smiles. "It's all so…. Biblical sounding, don't you think?"

"What's so funny?"

 **England 1492**

A blonde woman, in an elaborate silk gown sat in front of the great hearth, staring deeply into the flames.

"Look, A Roman parchment" her brother appeared behind her, gently handing her the scroll.

"I remember etching this scroll. I was quite blistered from drink!" she said, Laughter dancing across her red lips.

"Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings" her brother said, lovingly resting his hand on his younger sister's shoulder. "Not the African carvings? Because I was quite proud of those" she inquired, meeting his gaze.

"The Aztec" he confirmed. "Who could resist a shaman?" he teased, as his sister giggled at him.

 **Lockwood Mansion**

"So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" she asked looking towards the vampire.

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it." He looked at Elena. "Easiest way to get your hands on a doppelganger, or some long lost moonstone is to have every member of two waring species on the lookout" he mused.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elijah smiles at the young girl. "The Curse of the sun and the moon is fake. It doesn't exist. Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse dating back over a thousand years".

"But if there is not curse" Elena trailed of. "There is a curse. Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus" Elijah corrected.

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's daughter. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day" Elijah explained.

Elena furrowed her brow. "A war between species?" she asked.

"The Vampires and The Werewolves" Elijah explained.

"So Klaus is from a werewolf bloodline, does that make her a Vampire or a werewolf?"

"She's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore, the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my sister's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"She wants to trigger that part of her that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire her own bloodline. She'd build her own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah told her seriously.

"But you helped her." I emphasized.

"I helped her because I loved her. That's changed, now she must die" he said sadly.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop her" Elijah shook his head at her. "When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work"

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asked getting more disheartened as the conversation went on.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species. At the hands of the servants of nature themselves"

"A witch, if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them" Elena protested.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when she'll be at her most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus"

Elena smiled at him, "What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?".

 **Alaric's Apartment**

Katherine watched nervously as the witches Greta and Maddox knelt in front of a large black box stood upright in the middle ominously, candles littering every surface. Klaus still in Alaric's body, stood next to the box eyes closed, focusing on the witches chanting.

The candles extinguish, as the witches stop chanting, trying to catch their breaths. Alaric's eyes snap open. "Elena?" He asked confused, before his body falls to the ground.

Maddox climbs to his feet and moves towards the box, releasing the locks, to reveal a beautiful blonde. She steps into the room, her gait predatory, she smirked towards Katerina.

"That's more like it"


End file.
